1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a user defined user key pad and a mobile terminal supporting the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of providing a user key pad which is capable of setting and operating a touch based user key pad according to user definition in an area having a range according to user designation and a mobile terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the development of information and communication technology and semi-conductor technology, mobile terminals are widely used. Recent mobile terminals now include functionality of other types of terminals beyond the traditional functionality of mobile terminals. In addition to general telecommunication functions such as a voice communication and a short message service, various multimedia functions are being included, such as a TV function (e.g., mobile broadcasting like a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and a Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music play function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a photographing function, an internet access function, and a dictionary search function.
Recent mobile terminals have been developed in such a manner that the size of the display unit is larger than the size of existing mobile terminals. For example, tablet Personal Computers (PC) are presently becoming popular. Accordingly, technology relating to the convenience of the user input mode should be developed in response to these changes. For example, when a user inputs a character using an existing keypad expanded according to the size of display unit in a mobile terminal such as the tablet PC, there exists a problem in that the user has to perform the input with one hand while holding the mobile terminal with the other hand, or has to perform the input with both hands while placing the mobile terminal on a table or other surface.